Champagne And Cylon's
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: Laura Roslin is Kidnapped by a Wingnut


TITLE: CHAMPAGNE AND CYLON'S

Disclaimer:Not my characters just borrowing them thanks.

Summary:Laura Roslin Kidnapped by a Wingnut

This Piece of Fiction is based After the Events of Colonial Day Before KLG 1 2

Laura's head snapped back, Tom Zarek had her by the throat his strong arms holding her down. He had no intention of doing the President of the Twelve Colonies any serious harm until she threatened to order Adama to have his arrogant head snapped off. He had lost it at that point. He slapped her hard she fell back against a bulkhead heavily struggling to catch her breath. He punched her repeatedly only stopping when she had lost consciousness

William Adama paced C.I.C. The President had been missing for two days they knew she was being held somewhere in the fleet but where was beyond him. He was feeling guilty enough over the situation she had been abducted from under his nose. He had just finished dancing with her. She had been talking to Zarek in fact she had argued with him told him the only part of him she would smack would be his jaw with a baseball bat which amused him no end. Laura then excused herself to go to the ladies and that was two days ago.

Laura awoke to find the ever disgusting Tom Zarek on top of her grabbing at her clothes. She struggled against him but his superior strength won out but still she wasn't giving up without a fight she kicked him in the balls as hard as she could and pushed him off her.. Zarek responded by grabbing her again and punching her into her stomach all the while laughing at her…………………. Laura looked at him something wasn't right then it hit her he's a Cylon his eyes were glowing oddly. Tom Zarek was a bloody cylon. They were all frakked now well she was anyway or soon would be if she didn't get her arse in gear and kick his…………………. She fought hard against him even as his mouth came down hard to claim hers in a kiss that was animalistic and horribly cruel. Laura called out for help she pushed against him as he lifted the hem of her skirt. His intentions were now clear…

When he walked in on this despicable scene his stomach lurched at the sheer disgustingness of it there was his Laura half naked screaming her head off with none other than Tom Zarek on top of her making every attempt to violate her in the worst possible way. That was it Adama Lost his marbles and freaked out he was going to kill the bloody bastard he legged it over at warp speed. Grabbed Zarek by the scruff of his unsuspecting neck and pulled him of the President.

An eight man SWAT team had been sent to get Laura back when William Adama had received notice she was on the Starry Night. He wasted no time in contacting the captain of the ship and informing him in no uncertain terms what would happen to him if a hair was touched on Laura Roslin's head.

Laura was shaking her clothes torn. Adama Bent down on his knees looked her straight in the face

"Madam President what the hell were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?". Adama was furious with her……….. "you went willingly with him to get a book have you lost your frakking mind woman".

"Must have im dating you aren't I" she tried to smile but at that moment her self control crumbled and Commander Adama was faced with tears, something he had never had to worry about with her. She was a strong woman at the best of or worst of times obviously Zarek had succeeded in scaring the hell out of her…………… he gathered her in his arms ignoring the stares of the other members of his SWAT team including his son. William helped her to her feet.

No too long later Laura Roslin President of the twelve colonies of Kobol emerged from her bathroom with a towel draped around her waste and a very mischevious grin on her face. Adama knew this spelt trouble he would be knackered in the morning ah well he was getting used to it now besides she kept worse hours than he did and the lack of sleep didn't bother her at all. Laura approached him extending a glass and a bottle of champagne gesturing for him to pour it out. He did placed the bottle on the table and raised his glass to her. Laura walked over put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Adama looked down at her glad of her presence he thanked the gods of kobol everyday for her. He proceeded to kiss her thoroughly passionately and without hesitation he ran his hands from her shoulders to her backside enjoying the partial feel of skin and towel. He pulled her towel from her body pulling her to him fully, before lifting her into his arms and taking her to the bedroom

THE END


End file.
